Peristaltic pumps offer many advantages over other pumping systems. Primarily peristaltic pumps offer increased cleanliness. Such pumps have no valves, seals or glands, and the fluid only contacts the interior of a flexible tube or flexible flow path. This greatly reduces the risk of contaminating fluid to be pumped or fluid contaminating the pump itself. Within a peristaltic pump fluid is drawn into a flexible tube or flexible flow path and trapped between two shoes or rollers before finally being expelled from the pump. The complete closure of the flexible tubing or flow path is squeezed between the shoes or rollers to provide a positive displacement action and prevent backflow eliminating the need for check valves when the pump is running. Such pumps have a variety of applications including medical, pharmaceutical, chemical, or any other industry or any other like application where non-contamination is important. However, the flexible hose or flow path within the pump can be dislodged within the pump creating a situation where the metered action of the peristaltic pump is defeated or potentially allowing backflow. Therefore, an improved means of preventing free flow within the flexible flow path or backflow within the flexible flow path is desirable.
The advantages of peristaltic pumps are that the components of the pump may be chosen when the integrity of the media is a requirement of the application since the fluid type does not contact any internal parts. Seals and valves are not needed as in other pumps. Many peristaltic pumps come with wash down capabilities and/or IP54 or IP55 ratings.